General Loki, 1st Leader of Rapton
General Loki, 1st Leader of Rapton (February 1st 2720 - August 30th 2802) was one of the first hybrid dinosaurs created by Dinopriment Laboratories, as well as founder, and first ruler, of the planet Rapton. Creation and Early Life General Loki was created as part of an experiment on Ollieland during the early 28th century. His mother, Bertha, was a giant T-Rex, and his father was a 2nd Generation Mecharaptor named Indominus. Loki's intelligence was increased massively, when a guard was hired by criminals to make a super-smart dinosaur, which they could use to commit crimes. This gave Loki extreme intellect - higher than most humans, giving him self-awareness, sentience and even the ability to speak. Loki was the eldest of three sons, and Bertha's first child. When the three young brothers turned 4 months old, Loki killed his two siblings. Bertha went on to be continuously experimented with until her death, having multiple children with different types of dinousaur. Whenever a new half-sibling was introduced to Loki, he would kill it. In 2722, when the guard planned to take Loki to his criminal bosses, Loki tricked the guard and killed him. Followers In 2731, after over a decade of killing half-siblings, and being trapped in a lab, Loki was introduced to a half-brother, Malachai. Once more, Loki tried to kill Malachai, but this time, the half-brother fought back, eventually submitting to Loki and become his devoted aide and follower. It was around this time that Loki secretly began doing what the guard did, making each of his new siblings extremely intelligent - but not as intelligent as him. By 2740, he had a large group of smart dinosaurs under his control, and he began his plan to escape and colonise an uninhabited nearby moon. Escape On January the 1st 2745, Loki and his bretheren escaped Dinopriment Laboratories by force, killing all the professor who brought them to life, and freeing all the captured dinosaurs, who followed Loki. He managed to hijack an aircraft carrier, and flew it to the moon, which he named Rapton, making himself Supreme Leader. By 2748, Rapton was a fully-functioning society, with cities, trading and industry. Loki resided in a palace, constructed from the aircraft carrier, in the gargantuan city of Raptopolis. Offspring Loki, reportedly, had 2 children with his half-sister, Raylei. Raylei was the daughter of Loki's father and a female raptor. Loki was known to be ashamed of his children. Due to their mother being raptor, and father part-raptor, they had more raptor in them than any other dinosaur, and were therefore much smaller than Loki. However, unknown to Loki, they were both as intelligent as he was - inherited from the raptor gene. It also emerged that Loki fathered a son in 2742, with an unknown cross between a raptor and a spinosaurus. The boy, Fenrir, would later attempt to claim the title "Leader of Rapton" from his younger half-brother, Rancor. Wars of The Raptors In 2777, Loki attempted his first hostile invasion of Ollieland, in which he was defeated - surrendering in 2781. Loki tried again in 2789. This war lasted until 2793, when Loki surrendered again. The final war of the raptors took place from 2799 until 2802. This war resulted in the deaths of Malachai, many other dinosaurs, and even Loki himself, who was fired upon by 12 Ollieland troops in his bunker, moments after sending his son away in an escape pod. Legacy Loki wasn't buried until the 1st of February 2804, when his son, Rancor, started an invasion to retake Rapton from The Ollieland Army, which succeeded in late January. A giant, 100 ft high statue of Loki was in the centre of Raptopolis, until it was destroyed by Ollieish forces during the 2815 invasion of Rapton. The current ruler of Rapton is Loki's grandson, Jarcor.Category:Deceased Category:Dinosaurs Category:First War of The Raptors Category:Second War of The Raptors Category:Last War of The Raptors Category:Leaders of Rapton Category:Rapton Royal Family Category:Generals Category:Soldier